Zbroja Czkawki
right|150pxNiedługo po wytresowaniu Szczerbatka, Czkawka skonstruował specjalny kostium pozwalający mu przede wszystkim samodzielnie latać u boku przyjaciela; z biegiem czasu zyskiwał także wiele innowacji i nowych funkcji, ułatwiających na przykład eksplorację nowych lądów czy walkę z wrogiem. Strój po raz pierwszy pojawia się w filmie Jak wytresować smoka 2. W serialu natomiast poznajemy genezę jego powstawania. Przeznaczenie Mimo wielu różnych wersji i różnego stopnia zaawansowania, czy to same skrzydła, czy integralna zbroja mają na celu upodobnienie Czkawki do smoków oraz umożliwienie i ułatwienie życia wśród nich. Głównie dzięki skrzydłom Czkawka ma okazję udowodnić, że ma coś, co łączy go ze smokami - umiejętność latania (czy, ściślej mówiąc, szybowania). Późniejsza (ostateczna) wersja zbroi jest w całości pokryta smoczymi łuskami, dzięki czemu chłopak w całej swojej okazałości wygląda jak smok. Dodatkowo kostium ma chronić go przed zimnem i wiatrem podczas lotu na dużych wysokościach i z dużymi prędkościami, oraz przed ogniem - tak zwykłym, jak tym smoczym. Historia budowy i użytkowania Według reżysera filmuhttp://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ezV3U2kymsU, Deana DeBlois, Czkawka poświęcił pięć lat (między wydarzeniami z Jak wytresować smoka a Jak wytresować smoka 2; również krótko po wydarzeniach z drugiego filmu) budowie kostiumu, z czasem wymyślając i stosując nowe rozwiązania. Rozmaite sytuacje wymagały od niego dobrego wyposażenia, potrzebnego zarówno do eksploracji nowych lądów, jak też dla własnego bezpieczeństwa. Kostium powstawał etapami i miał kilka pierwotnych wersji, które były ulepszane, aż do powstania kostiumu, w którym Czkawka lata. ''Jeźdźcy smoków: Na końcu świata thumb|Smocze Skrzydła wersja pierwszaPomysł stworzenia specjalnych skrzydeł umożliwiających samodzielne latanie powstał w głowie Czkawki w wyniku wielu problemów podczas lotu ze Szczerbatkiem. Zdarzało się, że chłopak, podczas podniebnych akrobacji, wypinał się z siodła i wówczas był skazany na pomoc Szczerbtka, który go łapał. W odcinku Odkrycia chodzą parami'' Czkawka konstruuje Smocze Skrzydła Wersja Pierwsza - pierwszą wersję skrzydeł służących do latania. Miały one bardzo dużą powierzchnię w porównaniu do późniejszych skrzydeł rozciąganych między nogami a rękami, a jednak Smokolot okazał się zawodny. Dopiero po kilku poprawkach w ustawieniu skrzydeł pozwalał szybować i się wznosić, jednak nie pozwalał skręcać ani hamować. thumb|Smocze Skrzydła wersja drugaPod koniec odcinka Czkawka testuje Smocze Skrzydła Dwa, niemal ostateczną wersję swoich skrzydeł. Od ostatecznych różnią się barwą - są czerwone - oraz nieco mniejszą powierzchnią i większą długością wolnych (nie przymocowanych do ciała) krawędzi. Krawędzie natarcia są na stałe przymocowane do rękawów kostiumu, dzięki czemu Czkawka jest w stanie regulować stopniem ich otwarcia podczas lotu. W odcinku Mieczyk, Szpadka i Toporek, Mieczyk prezentuje skrzydła Czkawki jako własny wynalazek, aby zaimponować Toporkowi. Później, podczas pojedynku kuzynostwa w powietrzu, Mieczyk pożycza skrzydła i używa ich, by odzyskać swojego smoka. W odcinku Noc łowców (część 2), skrzydła ratują Czkawkę przed upadkiem z dużej wysokości do morza po tym, jak zostaje strącony z grzbietu Szczerbatka przez dzikie smoki, które są przekonane, że Czkawka chce skrzywdzić Nocną Furię. Chłopak wraz ze swoim smokiem lądują bezpiecznie na klifie, gdzie chwilę później dopadają ich dzikie smoki, wciąż usiłujące skrzywdzić Czkawkę. Gdy ten otwiera swoje skrzydła, smoki momentalnie zmieniają swoje wrogie nastawienie i okazują zainteresowanie. Dzięki skrzydłom Czkawka przekonuje je, że po pierwsze tak bardzo się od nich nie różni, a po drugie, że nie ma on na celu krzywdzenia smoków. ''Świt jeźdźców smoków thumb|Czkawka w pośredniej wersji kostiumuKrótkometrażówka przedstawia losy bohaterów jeszcze przed wydarzeniami z filmu ''Jak wytresować smoka 2. Są oni młodsi, zaś Czkawka ma jeszcze niekompletny strój w trakcie tworzenia. Nie wiadomo, czy ta wersja kostiumu ma już rozkładane skrzydła. ''Jak wytresować smoka 2 Budowa thumb|120px|Kostium do latania według gry ''[[School of Dragons]]Sam kostium, poza skrzydłami, powstawał etapami - najpierw Czkawka zakładał brązową skórę o fakturze smoczych łusek, a na ramiona takie same skórzane naramienniki, z których na jednym z nich narysowany był symbol Smoczej Akademii. Na nadgarstkach nosił skórzane karwasze, zasłaniające także zewnętrzną część dłoni. Dopiero później doszły usztywnienia karwaszy (z notesem oraz sztyletem), a także ciemnoszary napierśnik i prawy naramiennik z wizerunkiem czerwonej czaszki. Ostateczna wersja stroju Czkawki jest już ostateczna i dopracowana. Podstawa kostiumu składa się z zielonych spodenek z długimi nogawkami i jednej koszulki z podwójnymi rękawami, bądź z dwóch, z długim i krótkim rękawem; skórzanej tuniki oraz nakładanej na nią usztywnianej skórzanej zbroi. Po bokach nogawek znajdują się złożone skrzydła, podtrzymywane przez skórzane strzemiona, od których odchodzą obręcze służące do otwierania skrzydeł. Szara zbroja zakładana jest na brązową tunikę o deseniu smoczych łusek i okrywa klatkę piersiową oraz ramiona. Składa się z dwóch części, z których jedna zachodzi na drugą i jest przypięta za pomocą paseczków i guzików. Dodatkowo przebiega przez nią pasek z klamrą z namalowanym wizerunkiem smoka. Na lewej piersi znajduje się obracający się guzik, służący do otwierania lub zamykania błony na plecach. Pod lewą częścią zbroi chowany jest notes oraz prawdopodobnie ołówek. Na rękach znajdują się skórzane, usztywniane naramienniki oraz karwasze, mocowane skórzanymi pasami. Na prawym karwaszu znajduje się okrągły, regulowany kompas oraz zamykany notes z pustymi kartkami, służącymi do uzupełniania mapy o nowe lokalizacje. Natomiast na lewym karwaszu zamocowany jest sztylet. thumb|Rozłożone skrzydła w locieOba naramienniki różnią się między sobą wyglądem - lewy jest szary i dość prosty, a spod spodu wystaje spodnia, brązowa część naramiennika. Natomiast prawy ma owalny kształt, jest większy i ozdobiony symbolem znajdującym się również na ogonie Szczerbatka, jednak i spod niego nieznacznie wystaje brązowa część. Do prawego uda przymocowane są metalowe uchwyty, w których spoczywa złożony miecz o nazwie Piekielnik. Na prawą nogę założony jest gruby, ciepły but z przypiętymi nabojami zawierającymi gaz Zębiroga Zamkogłowego, zaś lewą nogę stanowi metalowa proteza. Ona również jest wielofunkcyjna - ma przynajmniej dwie formy do wyboru, z których jedna służy do latania na Szczerbatku, a druga do poruszania się po ziemi. Głowę Czkawki chroni szczelny hełm, pasujący do reszty stroju. Skrzydła kostiumu wykonane są ze zszytych ze sobą pasków skóry. Rozkłada się je, wkładając ręce w skórzane obręcze znajdujące się na łydkach (po dwie na każdą) i pociągając je. Powierzchnia prowizorycznych skrzydeł jest mała. Mają kształt trójkąta i rozciągają się od kostek do nadgarstków. Dodatkowo, na plecach znajduje się rozkładana błona, stabilizująca lot. Na plecach, w przerwie kostiumu między łopatkami, schowana jest płetwa zamocowana na metalowych prętach. Rozkłada się ją, naciskając przycisk na lewej piersi, zaś chowa, kręcąc nim. Według Czkawki, mechanizm jest bardzo wrażliwy i ma sprężynę, którą trudno wyregulować. Funkcje Kostium Czkawki jest wielofunkcyjny. Znajduje się w nim wiele schowków i akcesoriów, między innymi: *sztylet - chowany na karwaszu na lewej ręce; *Piekielnik - składany miecz, umieszczony w uchwytach na prawym udzie; *notes - chowany pod piersiową część kostiumu; *plik kartek do pisania - rozkładany, znajduje się na karwaszu prawej ręki; *kompas - umocowany na karwaszu prawej ręki; *ołówek węglowy do pisania - nie wiadomo, gdzie jest chowany; *naboje z gazem Zębiroga Zamkogłowego - przymocowane do prawego buta; *skrzydła oraz płetwa - rozkładane po obu bokach ciała i na plecach; *proteza - zamiast lewej stopy; Historia W filmie strój wielokrotnie pomaga Czkawce w rozmaitych sytuacjach. Podczas wspólnego lotu ze Szczerbatkiem chłopak używa swoich skrzydeł, by szybować obok swego przyjaciela. Smok, strzelając plazmą, powoduje wznoszenie się Czkawki, który sam nie ma sterowności i z tego powodu po chwili prawie wpada na wielką skałę. Ratuje go Szczerbatek i razem lądują awaryjnie na klifie z widokiem na Swędzipachę. Czkawka przypina skrzydła z powrotem do nogawek, po czym wyjmuje z kostiumu notes, wyrywa nową kartkę i przykleja ją do mapy, wyciąga ołówek i ostrzy go sztyletem, a na koniec ustawia kompas, by ustalić lokalizację Swędzipachy. thumb|251px|Czkawka lecący przed Szczerbatkiem Gdy jakiś czas później przyjaciół odnajduje Astrid i po rozmowie z Czkawką jest podekscytowana wiadomością o jego dziedzictwie, uderza Czkawkę w brzuch, trafiając na guzik i rozkładając błonę na plecach. Wówczas Czkawka mówi, żeby uważała, gdyż sprężynę trudno wyregulować. Przyjaciele odkrywają zniszczony fort. Czkawka wyjmuje swój miecz, gdy ludzie Ereta chcą go zaatakować. Później, kiedy jeźdźcy smoków przybywają na ratunek Czkawce i Astrid znajdujących się na statku Ereta, Czkawka używa swoich skrzydeł, by po uwolnieniu się ze szponów Hakokła poszybować na nich i wrócić na statek. W Smoczym Sanktuarium Czkawka wyciąga swój miecz i uzupełnia go nabojami z gazem Zębiroga, by rozniecić wokół siebie ogień i zdobyć szacunek dzikich smoków. Podczas wspólnego lotu Czkawki z Valką kobieta jest pod wrażeniem kostiumu umożliwiającego latanie. Po raz ostatni Czkawka używa swoich skrzydeł oraz miecza podczas bitwy o Berk, gdy wraz ze Szczerbatkiem usiłując rozdzielić Drago Krwawdonia i posłusznego mu Oszołomostracha. Na samym końcu filmu Astrid ponownie uderza Czkawkę, otwierając płetwę na grzbiecie. ''Jak wytresować smoka 3 thumb|Strój Czkawki. Ognioodporny, zrobiony z łusek Szczerbatka, umożliwia samodzielny lotW trzeciej odsłonie filmu, strój Czkawki zmienia przede wszystkim swój wygląd zewnętrzny - stanowi ona teraz coś na kształt smoczej zbroi i stylizowana jest na skórę Nocnej Furii. Fakturą tą pokryty jest niemal każdy element stroju, od hełmu, poprzez naramienniki, karawasze i napierśnik, po nogawki oraz buty. Dodatkowo, nowym elementem zbroi są rękawice, mające zapewnić ognioodporność oraz ochronę przed niskimi temperaturami podczas latania. Na szczycie hełmu i karawaszach pojawiają się dodatkowe trójkątne płyty, prawdopodobnie mające na celu ulepszenie aerodynamiki kostiumu. Kilka elementów budowy stroju nie zmieniło się - na prawej nogawce wciąż znajduje się uchwyt na Piekielnik. Z kolei na prawym ramieniu znajduje się emblemat charakteryzujący Czkawkę - tym razem nie jest to jednak czaszka, lecz symbol klasy uderzeniowej, podobizna Nocnej Furii. Najbardziej istotną zmianą jest ulepszenie skrzydeł, które mają znacznie większą rozpiętość, są usztywniane i pozwalają Czkawce znacznie precyzyjniej latać. Tor lotu regulowany jest między innymi poprzez składanie i rozkładanie skrzydeł. Większa powierzchnia zapewnia mniejsze opadanie niż w poprzedniej wersji zbroi. W grach School of Dragons Strój do latania jest dostępny do kupienia w grze internetowej ''School of Dragons. Jest dokładnym odzwierciedleniem stroju występującego w filmie. Kosztuje 500 gemsów, zaś po wykupieniu członkostwa strój dostajemy już w wyposażeniu. Istnieje też ukryty strój do latania wzorowany na Gruchotniku. Można go zdobyć hackując grę. Pojawia się także w intrze gry, w którym protagonista oraz Czkawka pokonują Łowców Smoków. Co ciekawe, gdy zlecimy ze smoka, posiadając takowy kostium, jednak nie mamy go na sobie, naszej postaci wydłuża się serdeczny palec i kręci nim. Przypisy Kategoria:Przedmioty Kategoria:Przedmioty z filmów es:Traje de Vuelo de Hipo en:Hiccup's Flightsuit pt-br:Armadura dragão de:Drachenflieger (Anzug) fr:Combinaison de vol d'Harold